


Kite

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumble's first mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kite

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for K week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

“I’m not comfortable with this.”

“Bumble sells it, One-eye’s right.”

_”One-eye’s listening.”_

Phil stifled the apology that would blow their cover. They were on the beach, playing happy for an audience including a van full of SHEILD personnel monitoring the operation.

The kite (non-descript except for the rainbow ties trailing the line) was a SHIELD prototype. It had yet to be a deadly weapon in anyone’s hands, Hawkeye would change that soon. It soared, looped, and dove while Bumble barked excitedly chasing it.

The few people who were on the beach in the overcast gloom were watching the puppy, even the man who’d been selling secrets to Hydra. No one was watching the kite as it videod the beach, except for the people in the van and Hawkeye through the display in his sunglasses. Nobody saw the tiny projectile that left the kite and shot through the target’s chest, stopping his heart where he sat in his beach chair.

Clint moved his sunglasses to the top of his head, leaned in kissing Phil on the cheek. “C’mon, Phil. I’ll take you both for a mall hot dog. All the cheese you want.”

Phil smiled as the unmarked van drove off.


End file.
